Pikachu Before Ash
by Fanaticofmanythings
Summary: Ever wonder why Pikachu was so mistrusting of Ash when they first met? Ever wonder why Professor Oak said "Well, something's a little wrong with this one..."? Here's why. Follow Pikachu's adventures BEFORE Ash. Rated T for the trainer, and later, Pikachu.


**HIYA! It's Fanaticofmanythings here! If you clicked on this saying "OMFG SOMEONE POSTED THIS STORY ALREADY!" I got the rights to it like a month ago. :D I just started on it yesterday and today though... *procrastinator* :D**

**Anyway, this idea was originally thought up by Gleeme33 (as far as I know), and I just took over writing it since he/she decided he/she was too busy to continue writing. Not my original idea.  
**

**This disclaimer goes for the whole story folks, so DON'T SUE ME!**

**Disclaimer: This story's original maker was Gleeme33. Rights to write it have been passed on to me. I do not own Pokemon in any form or way except for the games, which are only copies of the original which is made/owned by Gamfreak, Nintendo, the Pokemon corporation, and some other peoples. **

**LET THE STORY~ COMMENCE!  
**

* * *

A, B, C, 1, 2, 3. Everything comes in threes. Three answers to a question, three travelers, three Legendary-Pokemon, three Starter-Pokemon.

Fire-type, Water-type, or Grass-type? Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur? A triangle, made up by three points and sides, represents the circle of the Starter-types.

Four is almost never used. D, the letter after the big three, is almost never used.

But…

What if D, is me? The forgotten number, the forgotten letter, the forgotten choice. The beginning of the most commonly known Electric-type evolution line…

Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Pichu, and I like to think, muse, whatever, a lot. For now, I'm a Pichu, but I plan to be a Pikachu. I live in the Viridian Forest with a tribe of Pikachu and Pichu with a Raichu as our Leader.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Insert heavy sarcasm there.

"_**Pichu, get inside!**_" A voice called in the distance. Were they calling one of the other Pichu, or me? I never could tell. Sometimes I consider staying out near the river until they come looking for me, but I always heed the call. Staying out meant getting preyed upon by Pidgeotto and Fearow, and I definitely didn't want to die before I evolved, or got a Trainer.

"_**Pichu! Get back to the Den Grounds, NOW!**_" Yikes, that was my mom, and she sounds mad. I've been caught… Better get going.

Anyway, you see, unlike the others, I am NOT content with staying in the Viridian Forest with the tribe. No, I'd much rather see the world and grow strong, stronger than possible in this forest. Leader Raichu had ventured into the world and found a Thunder Stone, although it took him many months. Then he came back and took the place of Leader, easily beating the Pikachu that was Leader at the time. At least, when the story is told, it sounds like it. His power had amazed the tribe, I'm sure of it.

I want that power, the power that would protect my trainer, or make me the next Leader of this tribe. For now, though, I have to train to evolve into Pikachu, and put up with being one of the weakest pokemon in existence.

Hurray. Remember to insert that heavy sarcasm as I trudge home, a look on my face that was definitely a mix between a scowl and a pout (as immature that is).

When I look up, I almost double take. I'm already home? The trees have grown shorter but closer together, and the scent signals this Den Ground as my tribe's. Sheesh, I need to stop thinking and zoning out. Out of the corner of my eye, though…

A shooting star. Quickly, I make a wish three times before it fades.

* * *

_I wish for a trainer._

_I wish for a trainer._

_I wish for a trainer._

_

* * *

_

Feeling successful, I smiled. It's said if you made your wish three times before a shooting star disappears, it'll come true. I had done so, and was positive that it would come true soon.

I didn't even mind much when my mother—a pretty Pikachu, being sought after frequently but protected by my Father, a strong Pikachu for our tribe—shooed me inside the Den Grounds, then our small circle of saplings. It was just big enough for all three of us to curl up in, sharing our body heat, and a bit of room to walk in.

We curled up together, me feeling warm and content almost immediately… I fell asleep pretty soon.

* * *

"_**Pichu, wake up. It's our turn to go gather some berries.**_"

Mom's voice broke through my empty sleep. I liked not dreaming of anything… I didn't have to worry about nightmares or whatever my mind makes up. I've heard the small groups other Pichu form talk about some… disturbing things from their dreams. Disgusting, more like it.

Anyway, I followed behind Mom and Dad quickly, making sure I didn't lose sight of them. No Pichu was permitted outside the Den Grounds without at least one Pikachu to watch over them… I just happened to sneak outside on my own a lot. I was pretty good at it now, only getting caught occasionally, even though I got caught all the time when I began sneaking out.

We stopped near a clearing. I knew, as did everyone else in our tribe, that this was one of the most dangerous places to go.

It was an open space, with clear view of the sky. It was close to where trainers traveled, and all predator-Pokemon would be able to spot us immediately, with our yellow and black/yellow and brown fur.

It was also the place we got our food and water.

As dangerous as this place is, it's the only place for miles around that has a large amount of berries and a source of fresh water. Families came here throughout the morning to get their water after eating, but not all at once.

Mom was keeping watch, Dad hastily picking as many berries he could balance on his body at once. I looked out for Mom as she did the same, since Dad had to keep balancing the berries he picked. Mom started looking out for me, but then she and Dad froze, berries falling to the ground.

Curious and even a bit scared, I looked around. There was nothing. Next I focused on listening… There was slow, quiet breathing, as if the owner was trying to hide it. Now scared, I checked out the scents in the air. Our scents, some other Pokemon's that resided in the forest, and then… human. No human goes into the forest unless they have Pokemon… So that means it was a trainer!

I almost shouted with joy at this. My wish came true! That old legend worked! Then I heard the small, rapid footsteps of Quick Attack, and I knew my parents had fled.

"_**Pichu, weren't you listening? Get out-**_" Mom was cut off as rocks floated into the air and blocked Mom and Dad, making a crude arena with one small space in front of me, in the distance, open. That was where the human smell was coming from, though. Crying out in despair, I went to where I last saw my parents.

"_**Mom! Dad! Help!**_" I yelled, trying to scramble over the rocks. I could hear Mom and Dad doing the same. It was no use, though. The rocks were too flat. There wasn't a handhold in sight, and they were so deeply imbed in the ground that I knew we couldn't tackle or Quick Attack them over.

"_**Pichu! Pichu! NO!**_" Mom wailed, sounding close to tears. I heard her still trying to climb over the wall in vain.

"_**It's alright Mom, I'll be fine. Get out of here!**_" I called.

"_**No, I'm not leaving you! You're going to get caught; I won't let you-**_" Mom sounded so desperate, her voice wavering… I forced down the lump in my throat to cut her off.

"_**Dad, please! Get Mom out of here!**_" I heard my dad whispering to her, my mom's attempts to climb over slowly descending into sobs. At last, I heard their feet running away, hopefully going to wait this out. I turned to face whatever Pokemon was going to battle me.

"_**How touching,**_" It cooed. I could tell it was male. This 'it' looked strangely like a rock with arms and hands. It was gray, rocky, but muscled at the same time. It levitated above the ground; his mouth twisted into a sneer and his eyes screaming that he thought he was better than me. My eyes narrowed. I'd show it.

"Geodude-" that must be its name, "-use Tackle!" Geodude threw his body at me with such speed I thought it was impossible. It was a rock, you know! Getting over my shock, I dived out of the way. It still got a good hit on me; my reaction was way too slow.

I winced in pain. That would leave a mark, seeing as my usually tough skin was bleeding a bit. Shaking it off, I looked at the trainer. Hair as black as my neck fur and eyes to match, although they shone with… I couldn't identify what. It-no, he, I could smell that-had some sort of rectangular device out, and it was saying something with a very strange voice. I listened.

"Pichu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. Pichu is the first evolution in the Pichu-Pikachu-Raichu evolution line. It is usually diminutive and docile, and often accidentally shocks itself."

Diminutive? Docile? What do those words mean? Wait a second… I don't accidentally shock myself! Well, I did when I first began training, but now I don't.

"Heh, this'll be an even easier catch than expected, and we'll finally get an advantage over Mistia."

Mistia? That sounds like a pretty name.

"Alright Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude slammed his fists into the ground, and small but blunt rocks rose out of it. I knew if one hit me in the head, I would die. I took in a deep breath as my opponent grabbed one of the rocks that now surrounded him on the ground.

I jumped to the side as he threw the rock…

Only to have it slam into my stomach, making me cry out in pain. Such speed! I fell limply to the ground, my vision blurring and spotting, returning my breath in frantic gasps.

"Damn, I think we overdid it…" The trainer said. I heard footsteps, and I knew he was walking to me. I stayed limp, gathering up all of my energy to attempt to blast him far out of the woods. I heard him kneel down near me.

"He's still alive, since he's breathing... Oh shit-" My cheeks were sparking wildly, and I knew if I held my attack in any longer I would shock myself.

I opened my eyes, all of my energy flooding through me, into my cheeks, then out, heading out in a single bolt to the trainer. I dimly saw some of my energy go off course and hit some trees, frying them, but most of it was to the trainer.

I slowly got up, expecting to see the trainer on the ground with charred skin, smoke rising. To my horror, I saw him perfectly unscathed, having dived underneath it. That was unnecessary, though, for I saw the Geodude in the way, one hand in the air where my ThunderShock was headed, the other on the ground.

How was he not fried? How did he survive all of my energy released? It was impossible…

"_**Fool, I'm a Ground-type and Rock-type! Your Electric-type attacks are nothing to me!**_" Geodude growled, glaring at me. I started to back up, but then I realized I was coughing up blood, a small pool already in front of me. The trainer, realizing this, threw a strange red and white ball at me, the ball hitting my head and bouncing off.

I passed out after I saw a red light hit me, but my last thought said one thing:

I was caught.

* * *

**WOO! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Woot woot woot woot~ Anyway, tell me what you think! Should I elaborate more? Did I make any mistakes? Anything bug you during this? Please tell so I can improve!**

**Oh yea, this was originally basically 150 words off of 2000 words. Should I try and make future chapters longer? Shorter? Same length? Again, please tell!**

**Fanaticofmanythings~ OUT!  
**


End file.
